


the snapback

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Shopping Date, bad outfits, lap smooches?!, simon's depressed but he's getting better buddies, snapbacks, true love and whatnot, y'all know me by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: “You were at least dressing me like you before. I’m not even sure what the fuck this is.”-the boys go shopping!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	the snapback

**Author's Note:**

> this barely counts as "role swap" but i did write it specifically for the prompt so idk

“Snow, you look like a rubbish bin on fire.”

I wish he’d call me Simon. 

I look down at myself. He’s right. I do. 

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

I know I do. 

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” I open my mouth to respond but he cuts me off. (Why’d he do that? It’s already so hard half the time. I thought that was how we… we… I don’t know. We.) “We’re going shopping. Get up.”

I want to ask for his hands to pull me up, but I’m not sure I’m allowed to, so I don’t. 

-

“Baz, I hate this.” I feel like a cat shoved into one of those shitty Halloween costumes. He keeps putting me in button downs; I’m going insane. 

I know he’s just dicking around now. I’ve been stuffed into a weird shirt with very small foxes and daisies on it. I’m gonna walk out and he’s gonna laugh. 

I walk out. 

He laughs. 

Sometimes I think he thinks he’s mysterious or unknowable or something. He’s not. I roll my eyes. 

“You were at least dressing me like you before. I’m not even sure what the fuck this is.” 

He’s wheezing. The corner of my mouth is trying to twitch up. I lean down and put my hands on his knees. He’s still giggling and his eyes are watery from laughing. My chest hurts. I want to kiss him. Am I allowed to kiss him? 

He’s mostly stopped giggling and he’s looking me in the eyes. 

“You sit here. I’ll pick out an outfit for myself this time.” He starts to make a face and I roll my eyes, “I’ll actually  _ try _ .” 

He looks skeptical. I find a shred of bravery tucked deep down inside and lean forward to kiss him. It’s just a peck. I hope he doesn’t get mad. 

I pull back. I don’t look at his face. 

I don’t want to know what I’d see. 

-

I don’t know what I’m doing. 

How does one pick out outfits? I feel like I’m just wandering around aimlessly. 

I stop at a striped t-shirt that’s a little longer than normal. Kinda like a nightshirt. I feel the sleeve. It’s black and white and the stripes are horizontal. 

Do you… just wear what makes you feel good? 

I pick one my size off the rack and stare at it. 

I throw it over my arm and keep walking. 

I walk by a jacket and come to a halt. It’s a red and black tartan. It feels nice too. Red and black and white go together, right? 

I grab it off the rack. 

I show up at jeans and have no idea what to pick. They’re all just trousers? They’re all the same basically. I feel like I’m glaring at the clothes. 

I give up and throw a random pair onto my arm. 

Shoes. I need shoes. 

Off I meander. I find a pair of brown steel toed boots I like. 

I guess this is it, yeah?

I look around and my mouth drops open when I see them. 

I scurry over and pick a green and yellow one up. I always thought those blokes in SnapBacks looked cool. Penny said they looked like douches but I always wanted one for myself. 

I tuck it in between the jeans and jacket so Baz won’t see it until it’s on. 

I look over and see necklaces. I kinda miss wearing my cross. Not for cross or vampire related reasons I just liked wearing a necklace. 

I pick out one with a soft black band and a little sun. 

Alright, now I’m satisfied. I go back to the dressing rooms. Baz is on his phone. Probably scrolling through Twitter. He’s so beautiful. 

I scoot into the dressing room and Baz tries to eye what I’m holding. I want to surprise him. 

I open the door and step out. Turns out the jeans I’d picked up were really skinny and had big rips on the thighs. I feel a little naked. 

Baz’s face is mortified because of my outfit, but he stares at my legs a little too long and I decide I’m fine with feeling a little naked. 

“What in the absolute fresh hell are you wearing, Snow?”

_ Call me Simon.  _

“I think it looks alright.” 

His face is contorted into utter disgust and confusion. He’s so cute. 

“In what world does that look alright?”

“This one.” I turn my hat around, “How about this way instead?” 

He puts his head in his hands, “Merlin,” he groans. He’s peeping at me through his fingers. I think he’s smiling. I didn’t tuck my tail in. It twitches. 

I turn the visor of the hat to the side. “This?” He rolls his eyes. He’s about to laugh soon. 

I walk a little closer and pull on my hat again so it’s half hanging off the side of my head. “Now?”

His hands have mostly fallen from his face so I get to watch as his nose scrunches and his mouth pinches before he rolls his eyes and a smile forces its onto his face and he giggles. I can’t remember the last time I made him laugh. 

“You’re a moron.” 

I yank my hat until it’s hanging off of my ear by the strap and I put my hands on his thighs again. 

“This one, right?”

He’s laughing. I love him. 

“You’re so fucking dumb,” he tells me. Yeah, I am. I’m dumb because I ever stopped making you laugh. 

Baz grabs the brim and slaps the hat back onto my head. He yanks it down so I can’t see. 

“There, now no one has to suffer your shitty face.” 

I don’t think about it as I straddle his lap and pull my hat back up so it feels like the brim is almost vertical. 

“Aw, you don’t like my shitty face?”

He looks nervous but not in a bad way. He’s happy. I made him happy. 

“No, I hate it. It’s a plague on my existence.” 

My heart constricts. Maybe he doesn’t hate being with me. 

“I live to torture you,” I tell him. I put my hands behind his neck. I twine my fingers in his hair. Just a little. 

“You’re succeeding.” His hands settle gingerly on my thighs. Please, Baz.  _ Please  _ just touch me like I’m real. I’m already broken. You’re not going to make it any worse. Maybe if you didn’t shy away you could help press the pieces back together so I could glue them. God knows you’re strong enough. 

“Good,” I tell him. I inch my face down. His tilts up a little. I kiss him. His fingers slide into the holes on my jeans. He actually presses. I guess I have to buy these jeans now. 

“Baz…” I trail off. I have too many things I want to say. My mouth is made of lead. 

“Hmm?”

I love you. I want you. I'm sorry I'm fucked up. You're too good for me. I'm too selfish. You're so beautiful. You're stunning. I want you to look at me and always smile. I want to make you smile but I can't and I—

You're so good and I'm—

“Baz,” maybe you'll understand. Maybe you’ll read my mind. 

His eyebrow goes up, “Yes, Snow?”

_ Please, please, please _ call me Simon. 

“ _ Baz, _ ” that sounded way whinier than I meant it to. 

He's smiling, just a little, “Simon.” 

I huff and hug him tight, maybe I can crush our bones together. At least he managed to hear part of it. 

-

He bought me the outfit.


End file.
